1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which allow creating a piece of programming that a user likes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television related devices before such as a television set and a video recorder, a user has to select a desired piece of programming from an electric program list, which is troublesome. In recent years, an apparatus becomes wide spread which automatically records pieces of programming that a user likes based on user's tastes.
However, in such a recorder, when a piece of programming is not broadcast that a user particularly likes, the user watches a piece of programming that the user does not like so much, or the user will not watch any pieces of programming at all. Then, an apparatus is desired which creates a piece of programming that a user particularly likes and provides it to the user when no piece of programming is broadcast that the user particularly watches.
For a method which creates contents such as a piece of programming, various methods are known. Here, contents are digital data such as text, music, an image, or the combination thereof.
For example, there is a terminal device which selects contents to be a material based on user's tastes and combines the contents to be the material to create contents that the user likes (for example, see Patent reference 1). In addition, there is a terminal device which creates new contents in which contents to be a material are obtained and played in accordance with information about the replay of contents to be a material (for example, see Patent reference 2).
Patent reference 1: JP-A-2003-61071
Patent reference 2: JP-A-2003-6555